


A Beast, An Infatuation

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But it's not raging fast, F/M, Force Bond, Hades & Persephone trope, It's not slow burn, Kylo tries to be a gentleman, Please read this Miss Gray lol, Rey makes that difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The goddess hovering over him was quite possibly the most unbelievably remarkable soul he’d ever met in his life. She was made for him; he was certain, without a shadow of a doubt, that the Force wanted them together. " - from Chapter 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stared out the open window to the setting sun, its light leaving orange and silver streaks on the water. The water went farther than she could see, and she wondered what was on the other side of that body of water. She sighed, leaning on the windowpane, her arms over the open air. The wind tickled the hair that had fallen around her face and she smiled.  
  
“Rey,” she heard, turning around, “do you plan on leaving your quarters?”  
  
“If a prisoner is what you want, a prisoner is what you shall have,” Rey retorted as she turned to face the ocean once more.  
  
“Well then, this must be a prison cell for a princess.” He’d heard about a princess in a prison cell before: a firsthand encounter. “You have all the books you could want, three rooms, private ‘fresher, and a droid bring your meals. I could see why you wouldn’t want to leave.”  
  
“That and I hate you.” She had no fear in confessing that to Kylo Ren.  
  
“Yes, there’s that.” He unclipped his cloak, tossing it over an ornate chair. “But we both know,” he paused, “that’s a lie.” Kylo walked toward where Rey stood and she didn’t budge, only turning to look at him once his arms were positioned like hers. “I’ve felt your feelings, you’ve felt mine. That’s why you won’t leave your quarters.”  
  
“I think your crazy antics have finally caught up to your head,” Rey observed, not amused.  
  
Kylo looked her over; she wore a dress he had given her as a gift. A casual but delicate pale lavender dress and it was just feminine enough. “Hasn’t stopped you from accepting my gifts.”  
  
Rey looked down at her dress before moving away from the window. “Don’t walk away from me, Rey.”  
  
“What do you expect me to say?” she said as she stopped in her tracks. “Thank you for abducting me… for taking me away from the only thing I’ve ever really loved? Thanks a million for taking me from my friends?”  
  
“I brought you here for proper training – the training you deserve!” Kylo tried to hold himself back from yelling, but he could tell it was coming up his throat.  
  
“You brought me? Kylo, you kidnapped me!” Rey stalked toward him, throwing her hands in the air. “I didn’t choose to be here.”  
  
“But you are here nonetheless,” Kylo said sternly. “You should get used to it.” He looked out the window, the sun almost gone. “It really is a beautiful place.”  
  
  
“It’s a shame that taste like this was wasted on a man that killed millions,” Rey observed. They were in the palace of Emperor Palpatine, a place that the First Order kept up since the fall of the Empire.  
  
“And you refuse to leave a sitting room, bedroom, and ‘fresher. Pity.” He noticed, not for the first time since he walked in the room, how beautiful she looked. She always looked pretty, but since she wasn’t leaving her rooms, she wasn’t really exercising. She’d put on some weight but it certainly wasn’t unwelcomed. “Imagine all of the things outside of these rooms. Your door is locked from the inside, not out. You’re free to wander the palace.”  
  
“Ah, gee, thanks,” she bit back.  
  
Kylo scowled, biting back a sarcastic remark. They both had a knack for them. “Rey, I’m serious.”  
  
Rey saw the inside of his mind and his confusion at his feelings for her. The immense dislike and the immense desire to see her daily; the need to fight with her but the need to make sure she was okay. That mixed with her feelings for him (that were confusing enough) added a whole new layer of chaos within her brain. The beast that had killed Han, nearly killed Finn, slaughtered villages, the Jedi Academy, and had taken her from her training was also her infatuation. She was falling for the monster and she’d do anything she could to stop it.  
  
“I don’t come by to see you every day to anger you,” Kylo admitted quietly. “I like seeing you. I know you want to think that you hate seeing me, but you don’t. It’s confusing you, how you feel for me. You watched me kill Han Solo but yet you want me, to some extent. I killed the only father you’ll ever know, but yet…”  
  
“Yes, yes, that’s that,” Rey cut him off. “It’s getting to be late.”  
  
“Don’t push me out,” he said, walking toward her, slowly. “Don’t.”  
  
She stared at him, her body unable to move, and not because of some Force trick he was using. “I brought you here to train you. Supreme Leader thinks I can bring you to the Dark Side, but you’d kill me if I tried.” He stood in front of her, smirking. “I will train you, though. Whatever you wish to know of the Force, I will guide you. And I quite value my life.”  
  
“You just don’t value the lives of others?” she asked, looking up at him.  
  
“I value yours.” Kylo watched as she blushed and backed away. He loved to watch her blush, the few times he had seen it. “Rey?”  
  
“Yes?” she asked as he closed the distance between them.  
  
He hugged her small frame to him, softly smiling as he felt her arms go arms go around him in response. He let go, walking toward her door. “Goodnight, Rey.”  
  
“Goodnight, Kylo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo had taken to spending time with her instead of just visiting her in the evenings since they had embraced. It was a small gesture, but it meant something to both of them, and Rey liked not being so alone.

“What did you do today?” Rey asked, looking at him. “Still searching for relics?” She hated that he did that, but she understood why.  
  
“The Force is strong here, I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Kylo replied, trying not to stare at her for too long. “I find a little something every day.” He found a lot of Empire credit coins and it was starting to drive him mad. “And as usual, you read?”  
  
“Yes,” she half-whispered, feeling comfortable in her chair. “What will happen the day that I make it through all of your books?”  
  
“I’ll have to order more.” Was she suggesting that she wanted to be here forever? _No_ , he decided, she was likely being figurative. “I’d have to request that you come with me so you could pick them out yourself.” And then, he said what he did every night: “Leave these rooms,” he begged, as he did regularly. “It’s fun out there.”  
  
“I have all I need here, and I’m your prisoner,” she said flatly.

“You’re my guest.” Rey rolled her eyes as Kylo arose from the large chair opposite her and stood in front of her. “You’re free to do whatever you would like in the palace and on the grounds and you know that. You do this to torture me, don’t you?” he asked, looking into her eyes as she stared up at him, looking at the scar she’d given him.

“I have offered you everything trying to coax you out of here. Were you really that free at the base? Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker micro managing your schedule? The only hope of the Resistance? You were a weapon to them, Rey.” _You aren’t a weapon to me_ , he wanted to tell her. “You could be their leader but you could never reach your full potential with them. I can make sure you become the most powerful Force user the galaxy has ever seen.”

“I was happy there,” she whispered, trying not to cry. “I’d never been happy until I was there.” Rey shifted in the seat, looking away, out toward the balcony.

“You could be happy here if you’d give it a chance. I know you don’t find me terrible to be around. You can’t lie about that – I know how your mind sings when I walk through your sitting room door, like you’ve been waiting for me all day. I feel it,” he said. “What do you feel from me?”

“You look forward to it, too,” Rey replied, looking back up at him.

 “I do.” He was kneeling in front of her now, shocked that he was trying to soothe her. “If that makes you happy, and you’re confined to these rooms, imagine if you left them. There’s so much I could show you if you’d just open the door.” He’d show her how to fully use and understand her abilities, how life off of Jakku, off of a base worked, how he wanted things to be… how their bond worked.

 _You would show me the dark side,_ she wondered to herself.

“Not if you didn’t want to learn it.” To that, she nodded.

“But then what would you do when the sun sets, hmm? You wouldn’t come to visit me,” Rey mused.

“Who says I wouldn’t?” he asked her. Rey reached out and touched his face, knowing it was a bold move.

“I’d have to make you. I quite like your visits.” They met in the middle and kissed. The bond hummed with relief, as if it itself was saying ‘finally’. The kiss was gentle, and Rey smirked when his hands began to rest softly on her hips. He pulled away, chuckling slightly.

“I enjoy them, too,” Kylo admitted before kissing her again. This time it was more demanding, as if he was begging her to stay with him. They pulled away again, and Kylo saw her lips were swollen from his kisses. Rey proceeded to stand and Kylo backed away and stood up, as well. She looked amazing in that dress – not that she didn’t look beautiful in everything she wore. She seemed to enjoy dressing up, probably because she had never had the opportunity before. The dress was flowing and sky blue, and she looked like a queen.

“What?” she asked, smiling.

“You look…” he paused, trying to find the best way to not scare her, “you look very pretty.” Rey blushed again and walked toward the fireplace, looking into the flames. “What are you thinking about?”

“You don’t want to just look for yourself?” she asked, turning around.

Kylo remembered when he invaded her mind, how it gave her pain. “Not unless you allow it.” Kylo walked toward her. “I hear some of your thoughts, you hear some of mine, but I never go digging for them, and I know you don’t, either.”

“No, no I don’t.” Rey looked up at him. “I’m thinking that I miss being outside. That I miss my friends, that I miss Master Luke, but that I like it here more than I should. I feel safe.” Kylo liked hearing that, that he made her feel safe. “I’m confused. I should hate you.”

“I should hate you, as well,” Kylo replied, looking over at his cloak that he had tossed over one of her chairs. “But then once I realized that you were the person on the other end, I couldn’t hate you anymore.”

“We became a part of each other.” Rey was right. They were bonded through the Force and it was exciting as it was terrifying. He held out his hand, silently pleading with her to take it. Rey not only took his hand but also leaned into him, up on her toes, and began kissing him again.

Kylo wanted to pick her up and carry her into her bedroom and slowly make love to her like he’d daydreamed of doing, the same daydream he had every day as he stared at her. She deserved love, and he thought that he could be very close to loving her if he didn’t already. He began falling in love with her when he could hear her feelings, feel her thoughts; that she actually didn’t hate him as much as she pretended that she did.

Her hands in his hair sent a shiver through his body, and if she asked him in this moment to take her to bed, he’d do it without question. One of her thoughts swept its way over into her mind: _I cannot believe… my first kiss._

Kylo broke away slowly. “Your first kiss?”

“You heard that?” Rey kept her hands in his hair, still looking at him. Come to think of it, it all made sense, that he was her first kiss. What he’d seen of her life before meeting the traitor and Han, there would have never been the opportunity.

“And here I am, thinking about-”

“About taking me to bed? I know, I heard it,” Rey replied, shocking him. She smiled gently at him before pulling away, still standing in front of him. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she stopped, thinking, “is it?”

“No,” Kylo said quickly, “of course not.” No, it wasn’t embarrassing, but rather mystifying that she hadn’t run away in fear of his thoughts if that had been her first kiss. “It’s… natural.”

“I don’t want to do that right now, though, alright?” Her innocent blush would kill him before anyone else ever had the chance.

“I didn’t expect you to.” Kylo pursed his lips unknowingly. “And that’s fine.” Rey was still right in front of him, noticing that he had a slight blush of his own.

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to kiss me right now.” He seemed shocked by how forward she was, but he should’ve known better, he realizes as they begin kissing again. Her hands are in his hair again, and his hands wrap around her, clutching her lower back.

“Leave these rooms tomorrow,” he whispered, almost as a demand, not a question, as he pulled away. "I want to show you around the palace." 

“Alright,” she breathed, wanting to have his lips on hers again. “I accept.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

They walked into a room that Kylo had called ‘the drawing room’.  
  
“Are you supposed to draw in here?” Rey asked, turning around to look at him. She looked like an angel in her wispy white gown, its fabric sweeping the floor like a cape. Her hair tumbled down in loose waves; _an angel and a goddess._  
  
“No, no,” he said softly. “I suppose you could, but it’s really just to sit around and talk in.” Rey nodded and turned back around, walking toward the open doors that led to the balcony. A light breeze came through the room, and she liked how it felt going through her hair.

 

When she didn’t hear his footsteps behind her, she turned around. “What?” she asked, smiling.  
  
“I was just looking at you,” he replied as he slowly walked toward her. “I like your dress.”  
  
“Really?” she turned around, showing it off.  
  
“Very much.” Kylo was sure he could stare at her all day. He followed her toward the balcony. Once there, he put his hands on the railing, looking out at the field and the forest that it led to.  


“So green,” Rey muttered as she looked.  
  
“It looks a lot like…” Kylo trailed off, thinking before he spoke again, “My mother used to take me to Coruscant with her for political events. It was the seat of the Old Republic, and it was still politically influential at the time.” Rey turned to watch him as he spoke. “Han was out doing who knows what, so I was always Mother’s date, even at four.” Rey smiled at the thought of a little Ben Solo in his fanciest outfit.

“If I behaved on those trips, which believe it or not, was most of the time, she’d take me to Harloff Minor. It looks a lot like this,” he explained, pointing at the land. “She’d rent a house by the beach and take me to museums, to the water, and there was a forest just like that one, but with a walking trail. We’d walk and she’d tell me stories about being a princess, what it was like.” Kylo smiled to himself, continuing on, “She always said she was glad that I didn’t have ‘Prince’ in front of my name, that she didn’t have to share me with anyone, for instance, an entire planet. She said I was her little prince, no one else’s.”

Rey, being parentless, thought that sounded magical, but knew that his childhood had come with its own struggles. But the best thing had to be thinking of Kylo Ren once being called his mother’s own ‘little prince’ as a child. “Then she sent me away to Luke, now… here I am.”  
  
She turned her head back toward the field. “I cannot imagine General Leia as a princess.”  
  
“She wasn’t as much a princess really as she was a political leader,” he explained, looking over at Rey. “Alderaan depended on her. She was in politics at fourteen.” Before he dwelled on his mother for too long, he suggested they move along.  
  
Rey followed him out of the room and down the hallway. White and black marble with gold accents seemed to cover everything in the palace. “This is the Emperor’s office,” Kylo said as he stopped and opened a door, “though, I believe it was mostly used it as a library.” He held open the door for Rey to walk in first. The sun shone through large leaded glass windows, casting rainbows all over the room.  
  
“Awfully colorful for Empire,” Rey observed.  
  
“Everyone likes pretty things.” He was looking at a pretty thing right now, watching as she walked toward one of the bookshelves, analyzing the spines.  
  
“Why does the First Order keep this place?” she asked, looking away from the books, back toward him.  
  
“It’s important to the history of the galaxy, the vacation palace of the Emperor. Had it not been for his Empire, the First Order wouldn’t exist.” Rey didn’t reply, preferring not to think of Kylo as being a member of that organization. His mother wanted him back, desperately, and by the way Kylo was talking about her earlier, she gathered that he still loved her.

“Ben Solo is dead,” Kylo said, immediately regretting it. He’d heard her thoughts about his mother, and he couldn’t help but remind her. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”  
  
“I’m not,” she told him, feeling his relief at that. “I won’t call you ‘Ben’, either, not if that’s not what you want.”  
  
Kylo, trying to focus, looked back toward the door. He didn’t want her to find him a monster. “On to the next one?”  
  
“Sure.” Rey followed him silently further down the hall. His robes billowed with each step, like a large black wave, the waves she saw from her windows, just different in color.  
  
They were suddenly at the landing of a large, regal staircase made of marble that led downstairs. Silently, Kylo extended his hand, silently asking her to take it. Rey knew that he was trying to convince her that he wasn’t a monster, proving he could be gentle. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Without a word they began to walk down the large staircase.  
  
Rey turned her head and looked at his face, his masculine features that she found to be very attractive. Looking at the scar she’d given him during their battle on Starkiller base, she realized that she quite liked that scar; it was like a mark that she’d left on him… a brand, letting everyone know that he was hers. Even if her feelings for him confused her, she knew that something powerful was there. Kylo squeezed her hand a gently, an affectionate gesture.  
  
Before she knew it, Kylo shoved her against the marble wall, capturing his lips with her own. It was rough, but she didn’t hate it, not one bit. His lips moved down to her neck, kissing her pulse point. “So everyone knows who I belong to, hmm? Didn’t think I’d hear that, did you?” he asked her as he pulled his mouth away from her flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dress: http://www.wantthatwedding.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/bohemian-hippie-wedding-dress.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's plot coming. Like, holy shit, did I come up with what I think might be a borderline brilliant conversation, but that's for a later chapter... :)

“No,” she admitted, missing the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, “I didn’t even think about the possibility of it.” He captured her lips with his own again, biting her lower lip, causing her to moan. His hands took her hips, as if he wished to attach her to the wall.  
  
“You,” muttered Kylo, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his torso.  
  
“Me?” Rey asked, confused.  
  
“Yes.” He kissed her again as they walked down the stairs.  
  
“Where are we going?” she chuckled as she wound her arms around his neck, kissing his ear.  
  
“Somewhere that I can touch you without worrying about falling down the stairs.” That made her chuckle again, and he was certain he could hear that sound for all eternity. “I’m not going to break your rules.”  
  
Rey didn’t even pay attention to the room she was suddenly in, just the feeling of the plush carpet that Kylo had tenderly laid her down on. “Rey…” He looked down at her, lips swollen from his kisses.

“Yes?” she asked, watching as he hovered over her, his knees on either side of her hips.  
  
“Are you comfortable?” Was he really asking this right now?  
  
“I’m fine,” she replied as she placed her hands on his thighs, close enough to the apex, forcing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Kylo made sure to block her from seeing his thoughts; _She has no idea what she’s doing to me right now._

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed her again, this time gently, like she might break if he was rougher. He let his hands trail up from her hips to her waist, to her ribcage, rubbing smooth circles on her ribs with his thumbs.  
  
“That’s nice,” Rey whispered as he broke the kiss, her hands now in his hair.  
  
“Good?” She nodded as he leaned down to kiss her throat and collarbone. Then his left hand moved up slightly, while his right supported him from falling over. Rey took a sharp intake of breath at what he did next.  
  
Kylo’s hand rested on her breast, like he belonged there, and maybe he did. “Oh,” she exhaled. She liked being touched and had yet to feel anything spectacular from this contact, but she hadn’t been expecting his hand to go there, no that she minded.  
  
“Mhmm?” he asked, his hand still there.  
  
“I just didn’t expect…” She pulled a hand from his hair and covered the hand that covered her breast with her own, too shy to verbalize what he was doing to her in that moment – she spoke without words in that moment.  
  
“Do you want to stop?” Rey shook her head ‘no’.  
  
“No, you can continue,” she replied as she forced his head down for another kiss. He was still being gentle, happy to feel and find her responding, trying to please him right back. He grasped her breast a little more forcefully, causing her to moan again. _So sensitive,_ Kylo thought.  
  
Kylo fell onto the carpet next to her, breaking their kiss, pulling her into him. “So you think I’m yours?”  
  
“We kind of can’t help it, now can we?” Rey answered as she looked into his eyes. “As much as I detest who you work with, how you’ve used the Force, and the things you’ve done, I know that underneath all that, there’s…” _Ben,_ she wanted to say, but she knew she couldn’t, “there’s compassion. A heart. I hear your heart speak every day, every hour whether I want to or not, and I know that heart is good. And besides, I’ve never had too much in life, so the idea of belonging to someone, and them belonging to me, that’s nice.”  
  
When she would think about her past, Kylo often saw it; saw the little girl rummaging for whatever she could find for years. To have grown up under such different circumstances, they were very similar creatures. Both had been lonely for the majority of their lives, both had dealt with powers they would never fully understand, and both had spent years looking for a place to belong.  
  
Kylo didn’t respond as she nestled into his chest, enjoying being held. “More rooms?” she asked him.  
  
“Yes, but,” he kissed the top of her head, “not yet.” He wanted to be here in silence with her for just a moment.

* * *

The next day, they sat in the drawing room, sitting across from each other with their eyes open, having a silent conversation through the bond. This was the best way to learn how it worked. She would pinch her skin, projecting the pain, and he could feel it; the pain traveled both ways.  
  
_“I would rather not pinch my arm incessantly,”_ Rey told him, watching his reaction.  
  
_“I’m going to come up with an image and I want you to focus. Tell me what you see,”_ he replied, watching her nod.  
  
_“It’s a painting of a lady with a very unusual hairstyle,”_ Rey explained, _“and her face is as white as snow, and there are two red dots on her cheeks.”_  
  
Kylo couldn’t help but smile. _“Yes.”_  
  
_“Have you seen that painting before or did you just form it in your mind?” Rey_ looked over at him, interested in what the answer might be.  
  
_“I have seen it, although it’s been a while, so some things might be different,”_ he told her, _“It’s my grandmother.”_  
  
_“Really? She was… interesting to look at.”_ She heard Kylo laugh in his head, smiling at her.  
  
_“That was the ceremonial face paint for the Queen of Naboo.”_ Kylo knew he’d have to explain that. _“You know that my mother and Luke were separated at birth, right?”_  
  
_“Yes,”_ she replied. This was shaping up to be an interesting story.  
  
_“My grandmother died in childbirth with them, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master that I'm sure Luke told you about, did what he thought was best, stealing my grandfather’s children from them, and gave my mother to live in the care of Senator Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan. He was confident that Leia would be well protected, but Luke, not so much. He took Luke to Tatooine to live with the step-family of my grandfather, Owen and Beru Lars. There, Obi-Wan could look after Luke from a distance, train him in the Force when the time came.”_ Kylo was silent, trying to figure out if he should tell her about the origin of his birth name. _“There, to protect himself from the Empire, he lived a life alone, watching Luke grow up, and he went by the name Ben. I was named for him.”_ Rey’s eyes widened in complete wonderment.

 _“My mother always told me that had it not been for Ben Kenobi, she would have never found her brother, would never have met my father, or defeated the Empire. Ben Kenobi was the bravest man she’d ever heard of and she never even met the man. Luke named me, but mother approved. I don’t think she gave Han much of a choice.”_  
  
_“That’s quite the story,”_ Rey said, smiling back.  
  
_“She was very pretty without the face paint, as well. Very pretty.”_ Kylo envisioned another painting he’d seen of her from when she was a Senator.  
  
_“She… your mother has her eyes,”_ Rey observed.  
  
_“She does.”_ He’d had about all he could take of this silent conversation. _“I can’t do this another minute.”_  
  
“Me either. I just want to talk without focusing on the bond,” Rey said out loud. He smiled in return, not expecting her to get up and sit down next to him, but that’s exactly what she did. “What’s next, Kylo?” He liked hearing her say his name.  
  
“I don’t know, **Rey** ,” he emphasized, “you tell me.” She leaned into him, closing her eyes.  
  
“How many more hours of daylight do we have left?” Rey asked. She wanted to do something calm but interesting.  
  
“Quite a few. I know, time moves slowly when you’re sitting in silence,” replied Kylo, holding her hand, looking down her face, admiring the elegant swoop of her nose.  
  
“I’d like to go on a walk, if you would be interested.” He thought that sounded nice.  
  
“Sure.”

* * *

“Do you try to look like a Corellian goddess on purpose or does it just come naturally?” he asked her as they walked hand in hand.  
  
“Excuse me?” Rey asked with a laugh. “A Corellian goddess?”

“You look like a painting from a Corellian Mythology book. I’m glad you like those dresses. I thought you might.” He smirked at her, thinking about how she’d dress up just to sit in her room.  
  
“Well, I had to wear something. I couldn’t traipse through my quarters naked for you when you visited.” Rey covered her eyes with her free hand, smiling.  
  
“I wouldn’t have minded.” Of course he wouldn’t have.  
  
“I’m sure you would have, but I don’t think I like lounging in the nude; it’s not in my nature.” They walked along the edge of the woods, and from time to time Rey would stop and pick flowers, making a crown that she intended to wear for fun. _A crown. If she only knew,_ Kylo thought to himself.  
  
“I’d quite like to take a break,” she said, letting go of his hand and walking into the tall grass. Could it even be called grass when it was this tall?  
  
Kylo followed, wondering what she was planning. “Where are you going?”  
  
She turned around and smirked. _“Follow me,”_ she spoke to him through the bond, all the while making a ‘come hither’ motion with her finger.  
  
_Oh, so that’s what she wants._ Kylo picked up his pace and caught up to her, laughing as she pulled him down into the grass. “You didn’t wear your robe today,” she observed. “And you haven’t been wearing your gloves since you visited my room last.”  
  
“No,” he answered, sitting next to her. “When I hold your hand I’d rather it be without gloves.” Rey thought about the significance of that.  
  
“I like that, that you aren’t wearing your gloves.” Rey put her hands on his chest, pushing him down to the ground. His eyes sprang open further in want and shock. “So, what I was really intending to do was kiss you senseless in this field.”  
  
“You planned this?” he asked, smirking, trying not to laugh. He thought it was cute, but he didn’t want her to think he found it silly.  
  
“I did. I’ve been working up the courage to do it during the entire walk. Your comment about how you would have been quite happy to find me in the nude every night inspired me to make my move.”

 _Oh, this is hot,_ he thought to himself; she had worked up the courage to do this! “You’re the only boy, or rather, **man** ,” Rey accentuated, “that I’ve ever kissed, and I’ve very much liked every moment of your mouth on mine so far, so-“ He sprang up and quickly kissed her on the mouth.  
  
“How are you so damn sexy?” Kylo asked, falling back to the ground, her right hand over his heart, a smile plastered to his face.  
  
“I could ask the same of you, considering it has taken me an hour to work up the nerve to get to this point.” Rey leaned down and kissed him tenderly, hoping she didn’t kiss like a complete beginner. She hummed when she felt his arms lace around her lower back. When she felt his tongue at her lips, she gladly granted him entry.  
  
The goddess hovering over him was quite possibly the most unbelievably remarkable soul he’d ever met in his life. She was made for him; he was certain, without a shadow of a doubt, that the Force wanted them together.  
  
She pulled her lips away from his, sitting upright once more. Kylo looked at her back in awe, sitting up next to her. “You didn’t think we were through did you?” he asked, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down like she’d done to him. “I’m not finished with you yet, Rey.” She smiled, winding her hands around his neck as his lips met hers.  
  
Kylo suddenly pulled away no sooner than he’d landed. “Rain,” he said, standing up, taking her hand, “we need to get inside.” They ran toward the palace as fast as they could, hand in hand, not caring what they stepped on in the tall grass.  
  
After what felt like forever, they arrived at one of the entrances, completely soaked. “We need to change,” Rey observed, looking down at her soaked dress.  
  
“Want to clean up and then I’ll come get you for dinner?” Kylo asked, fascinated with watching her wring out her hair.  
  
“Yes, that sounds lovely.” They both headed up the stairs silently, walking into their respective quarters. Kylo walked into his foyer and shut the door, leaning against it, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.  
  
Rey would be the death of him, he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Not going to lie, I used "Satan Wears A Rolex" as inspiration for a bit of this. If you've kept up with that story, you'll recognize it! It's one of my favorite stories on here and I didn't even realize what I'd done until I'd done it, but I liked it so much that I couldn't take it out. Shoutout to the author of that story - I hang on your every work/d! :)

They stood in the drawing room, Rey staring at her wrist.

“I really do not need this,” Rey said, looking down at the bracelet he had just put on her. “It’s lovely, but not necessary.”   
  
“Nonsense,” Kylo replied, holding her left wrist. “It’s Fervse, Bothan Glitterstone. Very rare stones.”   
  
“That is all the more reason I don’t need it!” she giggled, pulling her wrist away. “Where did you even get this? Have you left without telling me?”  
  
“I had it sent in. A First Order freighter droid dropped it off just yesterday.” He watched as she inspected her wrist again.   
  
Rey’s shoulders sunk when she heard ‘First Order’ come out of his mouth. “It’s very beautiful,” she replied as she observed it up close. “Bothan Glitterstone… and it’s very heavy.” It was iridescent, glowing pink, purple, yellow, and jade. “Are you trying to make it more difficult for me to use my lightsaber? I already have to change out of my dresses for lessons.”   
  
“What, with the weight?” Kylo asked, smirking. “No. You’ll get used to it.”   
  
“If I keep it.” Rey walked away from him, still staying in the drawing room.   
  
“If you keep it?” He was confused. “I thought you liked it?”   
  
“I do, but I don’t need it.” Kylo realized the extravagance that he had just laid upon her. A girl who had never had anything didn’t understand why anyone would ever want or need something like the bracelet.   
  
“I know you don’t, but just wear it for a little while. After that, if you don’t like it, don’t wear it,” he told her, watching her stop and turn around.   
  
Rey could tell that he wanted her to keep it – that he had wanted her to have it. “Alright,” she spoke softly, smiling at him, “I’ll try it for a bit.”   
  
“Good,” Kylo replied, watching her begin to play with her hair, twirling the end of her loose braid. The sun coming through the room was welcomed – the rain that began during their kiss lasted on and off for ten days.

It wouldn’t be long before the cold season, he knew. Just a few more weeks and the leaves on the trees would begin to change, and then it would snow. “Is it really about to get cold?” she asked. “I already freeze, you know – my fireplace is lit every night.”   
  
“You’ll get used to it.” In the back of his mind, where she couldn’t reach without probing, he hoped that by then they would be sharing a bed by then. He’d keep her bed warm, for sure.   
  
“Does Master Luke know where I am?” she asked. 

 _Why would she ask something like that?_ he wondered. “I suppose he must.”  
  
“Why haven’t they come looking for me then?” Kylo was angered by the question, but knew she hadn’t meant for it to frustrate him.   
  
“Maybe he knows that you’re meant to train with me,” he replied as she walked to sit on a sofa. “That only I could ever truly be your master.”  
  
“Fat chance that I’ll ever call you ‘master’,” Rey answered with a smile, looking up at him, “even if you do get me pretty things.” He sat next to her, watching her curl up onto the sofa. “I think he knew about the bond. I don’t know how, but… I think he did.”   
  
“And he can feel that you’re alive, just like you can feel that he’s alive.” Rey nodded. She knew h was trying to comfort her. She was worried for her friends; worried about their worry for her. Kylo watched as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight that suddenly appeared on her face. “I have a meetings on the Finalizer in two days. I have to leave tomorrow; I was going to leave you here. You’ll be perfectly safe with the droids, and I’m having a squadron come in for extra protection. Not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust other people.” Rey looked crushed.   
  
“You’re leaving? For how long?” she asked, sitting straight up.   
  
“I’ll be gone four days, probably, two to travel, two for official First Order business.” Kylo watched as Rey huffed. “Rey…”  
  
“I get it, really, I do, but,” she held his face and kissed him, leaving his lips as quickly as she’d arrived, “I haven’t been without you for a very long time. What will it feel like to have you gone from me?”  
  
He remembered Han Solo saying something about distance making the ‘heart grow fonder’, but he didn’t figure that was the time or place to use that example. “We will still be able to communicate. We can have conversations in our minds no matter the distance. We did it for months not too long ago.”   
  
“And you can’t take me with you because…?” Kylo pushed her back onto the sofa, reveling in the sound of her laughter.   
  
“You would just be locked in my quarters with nothing to do for two days if you went with me. At least here you can miss me.” Rey rolled her eyes at that, smirking.   
  
“Actually, a few days away from you might be a relief!” she laughed as he pinned her down, kissing her.   
  
“A relief? Really?” Kylo could sense her joking nature, kissing her again. She was fun to kiss. “I think you’ll just miss me.”   
  
“Maybe,” she spoke as she gently pushed him away from her, sitting up once more.   
  
“I’ll be back soon,” he repeated, holding her close. “Since we only have a few days of warm weather left, I’ll tell the droids to prepare dinner and a table outside. How does that sound?” Who was this person he’d become? Trying to please her?   
  
“That sounds quite lovely,” Rey replied as she kissed his cheek. He was talking as if she was going to be here forever. Did she mind being here forever? She missed her friends, sure, but she would miss Kylo as soon as he left, she knew it, and at least she could talk to him when he was gone. “How about on this balcony?” She pointed to the balcony.

“I’ll let them know,” he said, watching her walk in all her glory. _She is beautiful._   
  
“You think so?” she asked, hearing his thoughts.   
  
“How could I not?” Kylo lived to watch her smile, it seemed.   
  
“Well,” she blushed and turned away, looking toward the field, “I’m glad you think so, because I find you quite handsome, too.”   
  
Kylo slowly rose from the sofa, walking toward her. “That’s good news.”   
  
Rey laughed again, turning away. She jumped as she felt his arms wrap around her, his lips on her neck. “I’d say it’s very good news.” She turned in his embrace. “Are you sure I can’t come with you?”   
  
“Yes,” he said; in the far reaches of his mind, he knew this was best to protect her from Hux, the Knights, and anyone else that might feel the need to question her.   
  
“Alright. Dinner tonight, then.” She hugged him to her body, and he hugged her back.


End file.
